Ice Freunde
by LucyDragneelFT
Summary: Hace dieciséis años el mundo fue privado de un tiempo por donde transcurrir y una espacio donde vivir. El caos y la nada eran el centro de lo que ahora llamamos universo; la guerra espacio-temporal había comenzado. El único modo de recobrar lo que antiguamente se había llamado mundo, era reconstruyendo todo de cero. Una recapitulación total. [ Haikyuu AU!Pokémon ]
1. Adventure 00

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi y en ningún momento he sido poseedora de estos, así mismo, el universo de esta historia pertenece única y exclusivamente a la compañía de Game freak Pokémon.

 **Ice Freunde**

 **Prólogo**. _Adventure 00_

Su cara empezaba a doler y sentía como si unas cuchillas le rajaran la cara sin compasión, dejando la marca de unas feroces garras en su rostro. El frío era estremecedor y su cuerpo temblaba más a cada segundo que pasaba. Solo tenía dos opciones; huir y dejarlo todo atrás o salvar a la persona más importante de su vida, aunque en ninguno de los casos se aseguraba su supervivencia, sabía que era o intentarlo o morir con el arrepentimiento de ser un cobarde hasta en el último momento.

Miró su mano herida, comprobando si aún seguía teniéndola ahí, al carecer de tacto en las extremidades. Apretó el puño como pudo y se tocó el pecho esperando que aquel objeto tan valioso también siguiera estándolo. Se frotó los ojos para intentar calentar un poco sus párpados y continuó subiendo por aquellas escaleras de acero congelado que habían dañado las palmas de sus manos, aunque el dolor no pudiera sentirlo.

-Solo… un poco más… brazos… aguantad un poco más… -susurró para sí mismo, mientras apretaba los ojos y se mordía la lengua al notar el terrible dolor y tensión que estaban experimentando.

El dolor cada vez se notaba más, como si alguien le fuera cortando lentamente cada fibra de sus muslos y luego los volviera a unir con un nudo para repetirlo de nuevo. Se enganchó con el codo a uno de los barrotes y se tapó la boca, sintiendo unas náuseas que le hicieron perder el ritmo de su respiración y sentir como el frío del ambiente congelaba sus pulmones.

Con los ojos entornados miró hacia abajo, oyendo aún los gritos de las personas que había tenido que dejar a atrás, además de sentir el aleteo de varios pokémon de tipo volador y hielo a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera una criatura de esas podía soportar ese infierno, era algo completamente sobrehumano. Agitó la cabeza para dejar de sobre pensar las cosas y volvió a mirar hacia arriba, viendo para su alegría como el final de la escalera estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Cuando sentía que sus esfuerzas se habían reanimado de nuevo, la oyó. Aquella voz, una voz que a pesar de aquella terrible ventisca y los gritos de las personas y pokémon que se encontraban a su espalda, jamás podría confundirla con ninguna otra. Abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como una estaca de hielo se le clavaba en el pecho por la emoción.

No podía ser cierto, aún estaba vivo. Aún tenía esperanzas. Aún podía volver a verlo.

Su nombre salió de su garganta como un rayo, pero a pesar del dolor, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡HINATAAA!

El gritó resonó en el lugar, pero fue acompasado con el _crack_ del barrote en el que había estado apoyado todo este tiempo. Haciendo que perdiera toda la estabilidad que tenía y que sus maltratados brazos no pudieran aguantar su peso, cayendo al vacío, directo a ese pozo negro del que había intentado huir.

Dejando atrás todo lo que le importaba.

 _Ha sido muy raro escribir algo tan corto la verdad, si alguno de los que habéis tenido el placer de leer esto habéis leído alguna de mis otras historias sabréis que soy de escribir parrafadas y capítulos inmensos. Lo siento por vosotros pero de momento tenéis esto para ir abriendo el apetito a este nuevo longfic que me he atrevido a planear._

 _Muchos pensareis que es raro hacer un AU de Pokémon y Kagehina, pero a mí me pierde tanto la idea que aquí estamos._

 _Solo espero que esta vez también pueda contar con vuestro apoyo y hacer de este proyecto algo grande como fue el anterior._

 _Muchas gracias y nos leemos._


	2. Adventure 01

**Ice Freunde**

 **Capítulo 1:** _Adventure 01_

El delicado aroma a nueces moscadas y a pino fresco tenía obnubilada su nariz al completo. El eco de los roces y el silbido del viento al mover las hojas que se situaban en lo más alto de las copas de los arboles le hacían querer tumbarse en la fresca hierba, cerrar los ojos y no despertar jamás. Poder sentir cada tramo de naturaleza que se extendía a su alrededor le hacía pensar que estaba en el mismísimo cielo, ya desde antaño había convivido más tiempo en los bosques, familiarizándose con toda clase de olores y las distintas criaturas que convivían en ellos, que viviendo en la ciudad de la que era natal. Aunque a veces lo negara, él mismo se consideraba un auténtico friki de la naturaleza y los _pokémon_. Ir a cualquier punto de la tierra para poder observar esas increíbles criaturas era su verdadero sueño en la vida. No necesitaba ser entrenador para demostrar que era la persona que más afección experimentaba por los _pokémon_.

Inconscientemente había cerrado los ojos y solo un leve cosquilleo en su nariz le hizo volver a abrirlos para salir del trance espiritual en el que se había metido al pensar de nuevo sobre sus místicas frikadas sobre los bosques.

Se dio un golpecito en la nariz, sintiendo como rozaba una especie de suave pelaje. Tampoco es que le diera mucha importancia, así que giró su cuerpo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Segundos después, sintió como algo le empujaba desde la espalda, hasta que finalmente de un placaje lo tumbaba boca abajo en la hierba.

-Pero ¡¿Qué narices estás haciendo?! –preguntó enfadado, sentándose en la hierba para observar al causante de su dolor de nariz.

Tampoco le dio tiempo a articular más quejas, porque inmediatamente después, la pequeña criatura le enviaba una descarga que le acabó de despertar por completo y hacia que cayera redondo contra el suelo.

-Perdona _Shinx,_ no sabía que habías sido tú –Con una mueca de dolor, se frotó la sien para luego aposentar la mano encima de la pequeña criatura.

A pesar de su dulce e inocente aspecto, desde que decidió unirlo a su equipo no hacía más que pegarle descargas cada vez que intentaba escaquearse de los trabajos para hacer un poco el vago al aire libre. Al principio pensaba que solo lo hacía para fastidiarle de algún modo, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ese _Shinx_ solo tenía un complejo muy malo de madre. A veces le costaba creer que aquellas criaturas pudieran tener tanta personalidad, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza solo parecía un manso y tierno peluche de color azul con una colita en forma de estrella, pero cuando se trataba de hacer un trabajo, era el primero en remover cielo y tierra para ir a buscarlo y hacer que su cuerpo experimentara unos cuantos voltios como castigo.

-Regla uno del caza tesoros _pokémon_ ; nunca tengas un _pokémon_ de tipo eléctrico con complejo de madre cascarrabias –Dijo en alto mientras acariciaba el lomo al pequeño _Shinx._

Después de sentir que el aturdimiento había terminado, se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo sus pantalones cortos de color negro. Alzó sus brazos para estirar sus hombros y músculos y flexionó las rodillas para asegurarse de que no se había enfriado en ese pequeño tentempié que se había auto-obligado a hacer.

-¿Sabes dónde se han metido los demás? –Preguntó, dando por hecho que el pequeño _pokémon_ le conduciría hasta el lugar exacto donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros.

 _Shinx_ emitió un sonido con la garganta y se dispuso a andar a un paso bastante elegante y ligero. Había tenido la precaución de no alejarse demasiado del lugar donde se suponía que estaban haciendo la expedición para el trabajo, pero sabía que tenían un buen trecho por camino. Aprovechó y sacó una pequeña máquina de su bolsillo donde venían todos los datos y un mapa del trabajo que les tocaba realizar.

No es que fuera un objeto poco común, pero desde hace unos años encontrar ese tipo de piedras evolutivas se había vuelto una auténtica faena para los cazadores de tesoros, razón por la cual, las distintas instituciones sobre estudios _pokémon_ decidieron crear este tipo de compañías, para que hicieran el trabajo sucio de la investigación. La mayoría de la gente que se dedicaba a este tipo de cosas solo lo hacía para llevarse la cantidad de dinero que les correspondía o por la simple avaricia de llevarse un pedazo del objeto para poder comercializar con él y venderlo a precios desorbitados.

Claramente, dentro de la profesión estaban los que buscaban el dinero y los que como él, solo lo hacían por amor al arte; como en todo trabajo, si querías ganarte un buen piñizco y participar en los trabajos y expediciones más importantes, tenías que tener unos contactos bastante influyentes para que te colocaran como jefe de búsqueda. La gente normal y corriente como él, solo se dedicaba a realizar los trabajos más humildes y sucios. Los que aquellos que solo ansiaban la fortuna no realizaban porque los veían como algo demasiado burdo para ellos.

Aunque él mismo pensaba que tener que nadar en lagos, escalar montañas y perderse en bosques era más divertido que ir con unos cuantos pijos que no han visto un bosque en su vida e ir casi con traje y corbata, con sus instrumentos delicados a buscar fósiles y objetos con pinceles y plumas. Además de que no le dejarían ir con sus _pokémon_ fuera y eso era algo que de verdad le irritaba. Todo buen caza tesoros sabe que cuantos más seáis más fácil resultará nadar en un lago a treinta metros de profundidad solo para ir a buscar una piedra que ya casi se da por extinta.

Su trabajo tampoco es que fuera muy difícil, él era solo uno de los cuantos que recibían órdenes a través de ese cacharro y que debían ir al lugar donde se indicaba en el mapa y conseguir el objeto en cuestión para luego ir a dejarlo en el punto de entrega señalizado.

Justo cuando miraba la molesta máquina que tanto odiaba, ésta empezó a pitar, haciendo que casi se le cayera el suelo, antes de poder contestar a la llamada de la base.

-Algún día voy a quemar este trasto –Protestó, pulsando el botón para descolgar la llamada.

 _Caza 10, Hinata ¿Eres tú?_

-Caza 10, Hinata. Presente –Contestó, esperando que la llamada fuera de alguien que al menos le cayera bien.

 _Menos mal que te he logrado localizar, te he llamado varias veces pero no me lo cogías._

Intentó no reírse al recordar que se había tirado una hora echando una siesta en horario de trabajo.

-Estaba en una zona con muchas interferencias y no dio señal ¿Ha pasado algo? Es raro que llaméis desde Base –Miró a _Shinx_ quien aún seguía caminando a su ligero paso sin girarse ni tan siquiera para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

 _Es por un cambio de trabajo._

Menos mal que no se había puesto aún con ello, sino hubiera tirado aquel cacharro por un barranco solo de la rabia.

-¡¿Un cambio?! ¡¿Justo ahora!? Será una broma –exageró un poco, aunque su enfadado no era muy lejano al que estaba fingiendo – ¿El cliente se ha echado para atrás o directamente no tenía dinero para pagarnos?

 _Digamos que nos han pedido que te cambiemos el trabajo. No nos han dado muchos detalles de porqué, pero ha sido Asociación la que lo ha pedido expresamente. Han utilizado tu nombre y apellidos para especificarnos que te querían a ti como Caza en el trabajo._

Tampoco quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas sobre todo eso, pero estaba seguro de quien podría ser el que le haya pedido hacer aquello tan expresamente.

-Ha sido mi madre ¿verdad? –preguntó a escandas de que sabía de sobra la respuesta.

 _Sí… Nos aseguró que era algo que solo tú podías hacer._

Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con todo aquello, y que su madre estuviera metida de por medio le hacía aún menos gracia.

-Dime de que trata de una vez, así podemos terminar con esto. Necesito organizarme de nuevo.

 _Nos han pedido que lleves expresamente a Asociación una piedra extremadamente rara e increíblemente valiosa por su valor histórico._

Aquello no le gustaba nada, y lo peor es que no se podía negar. Asociación mandaba y los demás tenían que hacer lo que dijeran. Si no, tendrías que vivir martirizado el resto de tu vida.

Hinata tragó saliva y preguntó.

-¿Qué piedra es?

 _Una Diamansfera_

Casi se le cae la máquina al suelo. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Se tendría que jugar la vida por algo que no sabía ni tan siquiera si seguía existiendo en la región o en alguna parte del mundo. Desde la guerra espacio-tiempo aquellas piedras históricas se dieron por desaparecidas. Algunos especulan que dichas gemas no siguen existiendo en el espacio-tiempo actual.

-Pero… eso es imposible. ¿Por qué no les mandan ese tipo de trabajos a los Caza más profesionales? Yo solo hago esto por hobby.

 _Las órdenes son órdenes y vas a tener que acatarlas. Te mandaré los detalles a tu CQ, no te preocupes. El nombre de la esfera es lo que menos te acabará importando._

Aún seguía teniendo la naranja CQ en su oído cuando el _pi pi pi_ de la llamada finalizada empezaba a sonar por el auricular. Miró hacia la nada y se detuvo en seco al ver el lio en el que se había metido en un momento. Lentamente, bajó su mano para mirar el mensaje de entrada para el nuevo trabajo, y comenzó a leerlo para sí mismo:

-Por orden expresa de Asociación, se informa a Hinata Shouyou con número de identificación; Caza 10, que la misión que se le ha encomendado tendrá de fecha hasta el equinoccio de otoño a las cero horas –tragó saliva y prosiguió –Dificultad de la misión; nivel Legendario… Recompensa por el trabajo a realizar… -lo tuvo que releer varias veces en su mente para saber que lo que iba a decir iba en serio -…Preservar su vida.

Un dulce aroma a comida precocinada cautivó sus sentidos, pocas veces tenía el honor de volver a oler aquellos ricos aromas a conservantes y comida enlatada. Aunque fuera un friki de la naturaleza, si le daban un buen plato precocinado tampoco se iba a negar. Movió los párpados, sintiendo algo húmedo y pesado encima de su frente, cuando intentó mover la cabeza, un fuerte dolor le golpeó la sien e hizo que se volviera a situar en la posición de antes. Abrió un poco los ojos y contempló el anaranjado cielo del atardecer, al principio se quedó en babia mirándolo y poco después levantó su brazo derecho para descubrir de una vez que era aquello que le estaba empapando la cara.

-Será mejor que no te muevas mucho, te diste un buen golpe –oyó a su izquierda –No tenía hielo así que he usado un paño y el agua fría del río para bajarte un poco la hinchazón del golpe.

Hinata entornó los ojos y volvió a dejar la mano donde estaba.

-¿Golpe?

Sintió por el tembleque de la tierra como la otra persona se estaba empezando a aproximar a él. Unos brazos le tocaron la espalda e hicieron que se levantara lentamente.

-Cuando te encontré, estabas en el suelo con una cara terrible –le dijo en un tono que no le pareció para nada amigable.

Se quitó el paño de la frente y giró su cuello para mirar al chico que le había ayudado en aquella extraña situación. Su visión aún estaba algo borrosa por la cantidad de horas que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, cuando logró enfocar su cara, distinguió unos rasgos que realmente le extrañaron. El chico tenía un pelo liso y de un color azabache que brillaba con la luz del atardecer, sus ojos eran como dos lagos de un color azul intenso, donde si mirabas mucho rato podrías acabar hundiéndote. Su expresión era tan tosca que contrastaba con el delicado detalle de sus rasgos.

Hinata se había quedado en babia observando el rostro de aquel chico, y fue a la quinta vez cuando logró oír que el chico le estaba preguntando algo.

-Te he preguntado qué cómo te llamas ¿Estás sordo? –dijo arrebujando el ceño.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza de su descuido y se aferró al paño de sus manos.

-Hinata… Hinata Shouyou.

Vio como la expresión del chico de ojos azules se relajaba y se sentaba amistosamente a su lado mientras jugaba con una baya aranja.

-Cómete esto. Te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas –Se la ofreció.

La cogió sin preguntar nada y se la comió de un bocado, al sentir como sus tripas rugían más que nunca.

-¿Tú no eres de por aquí verdad? –preguntó Hinata, saboreando el ultimo trozo de baya.

El moreno comenzó a dibujar varias formas amorfas en el suelo de tierra con un palo.

-Soy de una región que está mucho más al sur. No sé si te suena Kanto, salimos mucho en las noticias.

-Algo –contestó vagamente.

El otro chico se quedó un rato mirando al pelirrojo como si le examinara con la mirada. La incesante mirada comenzó a poner nervioso al pelirrojo quien intentó ignorarlo mientras observaba el lugar al que ese chico le había llevado. Era como una especie de campamento de una noche, de los típicos que ves en las películas de _scout_ donde se cuentan historias de miedo y luego la gente va desapareciendo misteriosamente. Salvo que en este caso solo había una tienda de campaña y un chico del que aún no sabía ni su nombre.

Antes de poder preguntárselo, el chico le abordó con otra pregunta más.

-¿Qué hacías desmayado en mitad del bosque?

Shouyou se quedó un momento pensativo en su sitio, intentando recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente. Hasta que finalmente volvió en si, recordó la pesadilla que le habían encomendado.

-¡Mi CQ! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¿Tú qué?

-Un cacharro de color naranja que no para de pitar, lo llevaba en la mano cuando me desmayé.

El moreno se quedó un momento mirando fijamente a la nada hasta que se dio la vuelta para sacar algo de su mochila.

-Lo cogí porque pensaba que era valioso para ti.

-Si por mi fuera lo quemaría, pero lo necesito para trabajar.

La cogió en cuando el chico se la ofreció y la encendió rápidamente para mirar si aquel mensaje del demonio seguía estando en la bandeja de entrada.

-No fue un sueño… -dijo a su pesar, mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

El otro chico le cogió la mano que sujetaba la CQ y la acercó a su rostro para poder verla él también. Hinata se estremeció por el tacto e iba a gritarle que le soltara, pero el chico fue más rápido que él.

-Yo he visto esa roca en algún lado.

 _¿Eh?_

-La habrás visto en algún libro de historia. Junto con la _lustresfera_ es una de las piedras más buscadas de la historia.

El chico de ojos azules arrebujó el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo he visto esta roca en persona.

Hinata se quedó pálido al oír aquello. Si lo que aquel chico decía era verdad, eso significaba que igual no era tan misión imposible como pensaba después de todo. Además sería una ventaja que agradecería de sobremanera, su querida madre no se había tomado la molestia ni de mandarle el mapa de donde se podía situar la piedra.

-¡¿Cómo te llamas?! –Logró preguntarle por fin.

El moreno puso un puchero y lo dijo de mala gana:

-Kageyama Tobio.

-¡Kageyama! Tienes que ayudarme con esto. Por favor. Eres el único que puede hacerlo. Mi vida están en juego si no completo este trabajo, si me dan algo en metálico de recompensa dejaré que te lo quedes todo. ¡Por favor! Préstame tu sabiduría –Dijo dando una palma y cerrando los ojos a modo de súplica.

Kageyama cerró los ojos y se levantó del suelo, yendo hacia el pequeño fuego que había encendido en mitad del mini campamento.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

No es que se hubiera llevado un chasco, pero tenía que intentarlo las veces que hiciera falta.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Entrenador? Seguro que no hay mejor entrenamiento para tus _pokémon_ que ir a una misión de vida o muerte conmigo.

El moreno lo miró de reojo con cara de pocos amigos y suspiró, cogiendo la lata que había dejado calentándose al fuego.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto? Nos acabamos de conocer ¿Tan importante es buscar esa roca para ti? ¿Quieres venderla para hacerte rico o algo así?

Hinata se levantó de un salto y se colocó al lado de Kageyama para llamar su atención.

-No te confundas. No soy uno de esos peseteros que se dejan llevar por el dinero. Yo soy un caza tesoros que hace su oficio por amor al arte –Dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Kageyama comenzó a comer lo que fuera que hacía que las tripas de Hinata se volvieran locas.

-¿Caza tesoros? –Alguna vez había oído hablar de ellos, pero solo rumores sin importancia. Nunca había mostrado mucho interés por ir a buscar piedras y obedecer órdenes de gente a la que nunca le veía la cara –Tenía pensado retar a todos los líderes de gimnasio de esta región, no tengo tiempo para ir a buscar piedras con alguien al que acabo de conocer.

El pelirrojo resopló y se colocó los guantes sin dedos.

-Eres de esos que buscan ser maestros _pokémon_ ¿o qué? Pareces bastante mayor para seguir creyendo que eso es posible –se burló Hinata.

-No me tomes por uno de esos. Viajo para poder formar el equipo más fuerte.

Hinata soltó una risilla sarcástica.

-Entonces eres de los que se creen que pueden conquistar el mundo solo por tener seis _pokémon_ muy fuertes en su equipo. Nos acabamos de conocer y ya sé más de ti de lo que pensaba. ¿Ves cómo ya no somos tan desconocidos?

Notó como el otro chico había dejado de comer y ahora miraba al fuego, apretando la lata que tenía en sus manos. La había cagado definitivamente. Por lo que había comprobado en esos escasos minutos de amor y compañía, ese chico tenía pinta de tener muy mala leche.

-No sabes nada sobre mí –se esperaba una respuesta mucho más brusca, pero aquello hizo que se le helara la sangre.

Hinata se quedó callado unos segundos, mientras sacaba de su mochila una pequeña piedra de unos brillantes colores naranja y azul. Al principio dudó un segundo, hasta que finalmente se la ofreció.

Kageyama lo miró confuso, observando sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería al mostrarle aquella piedra tan curiosa.

-Hace unos años me la encontré por casualidad. Cuando fui a que la examinaran me dijeron que era una especie de megapiedra o algo así. Tú eres entrenador, estoy seguro de que le darás más uso que yo, además, seguro que sirve para que alguno de tus _pokémon_ se vuelva mucho más fuerte.

El moreno la cogió, examinándola de arriba abajo, si aquella piedra de verdad era una megapiedra evolutiva, no sabía qué hacer para decir al pelirrojo que la quería.

-Quiero que me ayudes a buscar la _diamansfera_ y cambio te daré la megapiedra y te haré de guía por la región.

Sabía que era muy precipitado distraerse del trabajo para hacer de guía y sobre todo cuando tenía el tiempo en su contra, solo tenía cinco meses para cumplir esa misión de locos y encima hacer de guía por toda la inmensa región de Sinnoh.

Kageyama le dio la mano a Hinata y sostuvieron la mega piedra entre ambos.

-Acepto el trato.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron como nunca y una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 _Esto es todo de momento, en el segundo capítulo veremos qué tal se llevan Hinata y Kageyama –pokémon mode- durante su viaje. Y que experimentarán en sus cabezas durante las cosas que les vaya ocurriendo._

 _Voy a intentar preservar la personalidad de los personajes de Haikyuu lo máximo que pueda, pero esto es un AU en otro universo distinto, si veis variaciones es debido a eso._

 _Espero que os vaya gustado. Nos leemos!_


	3. Adventure 02

**Ice Freunde**

 **Capítulo 2:** _Adventure 02_

Estaba empezando a dudar sobre la decisión que había tomado al elegir a ese chico como su compañero. Dejando de lado su egocentrismo, su prepotencia, su mal humor y su "borderia"… No daba señales de indicarle que iban por el buen camino. Sabía perfectamente que la paciencia era la base de todo y más cuando se trataba de buscar piedras, no sabía ni como había aguantado todo ese tiempo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro; es de que si seguían a ese ritmo dos horas más de su preciado tiempo acabaría matando a alguien.

-¿No se supone que sabias donde habías visto la puñetera esfera? –dijo mostrando su rabia y la falta de paciencia que estaba empezando a padecer. A parte de ir contra reloj, todavía tenía que preocuparse de encontrar su equipo de trabajo y a sus compañeros.

Kageyama miró su mochila, organizando cuidadosamente todos sus efectos personales, raciones de comida, medicamentos y objetos variados. De vez en cuando asomaba la vista por debajo de su flequillo para mirar al pelirrojo, pero hizo caso omiso y prefirió restarle un poco de importancia al tema.

-Dije que la había visto, no que me acordara de donde –confesó, cerrando la cremallera de la mochila y colocándosela a la espalda –Sé que fue cuando llegue a esta región, así que si me guías por las ciudades acabaré acordándome del sitio.

Sabía que no era broma, pero esperaba que lo fuera. Si tenía que esperar a que a ese chico se le viniera a la mente el lugar en concreto de la región mientras viajan por ahí, tendría que ir pensando en sus últimas palabras para pedir a Asociación que le perdonara la vida. Cruzó los brazos y empezó a dar vueltas por el campamento improvisado que había creado Kageyama para pasar la noche.

-Estoy perdido, estoy perdido, estoy… -empezó a balbucear, mientras sus nervios crecían por momentos.

El moreno lo miró con una ceja levantada y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que volviese a la realidad.

-Si la piedra esa es tan conocida, seguro que hay más gente a parte de mí que la ha visto –se acomodó los guantes de entrenador y se estiró el largo del pantalón para quitar las arrugas, y después comprobar su cinturón.

Una bombillita se encendió en la mente del pelirrojo. Había estado tan abrumado que se le había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle. Estaba en Sinnoh, la región con la más importante historia legendaria del mundo, la tierra del origen. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y miró a la nada mientras recapacitaba. Había estado todo el rato pensando en negativo, auto convenciéndose de que la compañía de aquel entrenador solo iba a resultar una carga…

Por un lado podía llevarle primero a las ciudades que más le interesaba a él mismo, poniéndole de excusa que son solo ciudades de paso, mientras que aprovechaba aquella parada para ir a las ruinas de los alrededores a preguntar a las gentes sobre avistamientos de la _diamansfera_ o recaudar información para usarla como cambio con personas de prestigio en las excavaciones o museos. Por otro lado, se había olvidado por completo del pequeño detalle de los viajes a larga distancia, al ser un caza tesoros de nivel medio (tirando a bajo) solo le asignaban misiones destinadas en su zona de exploración, salir más allá de esos límites seria tanto peligroso como una locura.

Viajar cientos de kilómetros en busca de una esfera históricamente valiosa podía convertirle en una presa idónea para los caza recompensas. Sin hablar de los _pokémon_ salvajes que se podría encontrar por el camino si se adentraba en lugares poco adecuados para los humanos. Aquel chico parecía cumplir la expectativa de entrenador fuerte y que solo piensa en sí mismo. No sería difícil engañarlo teniendo en cuenta que era un completo extranjero.

-Oye ¿estás bien? –una mano pasó por delante de su rostro para devolverlo a la tierra – ¿Todavía te duele el golpe que te diste ayer? –Preguntó sin mucha preocupación, solo sorprendido por aquella caída en la babia que había tenido el pelirrojo –Has dicho que tenías que ir a por tus compañeros y tu equipo ¿no?

Hinata dio un salto en su sitio como si hubiera notado que aquel chico se había colado en sus retorcidos pensamientos.

-Ah, sí. Cierto. Perdón, es que todo esto me supera –No era muy buen mentiroso, pero así iba practicando para el viaje –Estarán preocupados por mí.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a andar para salir de ese pequeño claro del bosque. Aunque hubiera pasado la noche en aquel lugar, seguía sin saber dónde se encontraba exactamente ni desde donde le había traído el moreno.

-Es un poco raro preguntar esto teniendo en cuenta que yo soy tu guía pero… ¿No sabrás por casualidad como se llama este bosque? –preguntó con algo de vergüenza, sabía que tenía que estar muy en los límites de su zona de exploración, pero aún así, no era un genio que se conociera cada palmo del lugar y todos sus paisajes.

Kageyama metió las manos en los bolsillos para sacar una máquina que a Hinata se le hizo muy familiar pero que no acababa de ponerle nombre. No era bueno con la tecnología, que se le iba a hacer.

-Un cartel ponía que era el Bosque _Veñusgo_ o algo así.

-Vetusto.

-Eso.

Como se lo imaginaba, seguramente estarían en la zona más noreste del bosque, casi a la entrada de Vetusta. No solía frecuentar esa ciudad, ni mucho menos adentrarse en ella. Bueno, básicamente porque si abandonabas tu zona de exploración sin reportar a Base sobre ello durante las horas de trabajo podía caerte una buena bronca, así que al menos daba gracias a que ese chico le hubiera traído a los límites. Aunque su misión actual ampliaba su zona de exploración a toda la superficie terrestre.

-¿Estamos muy lejos de donde están tus cosas? –preguntó Kageyama, tecleando rápidamente en aquel aparato, como si mandara un mensaje a alguien.

-No es mucho, pero nos tomará unas cuantas horitas llegar al menos hasta Aromaflor yendo por la ruta 205.

 _No debí irme tan lejos a vaguear. Aunque los campos de Aromaflor siempre serán los mejores para tomar siestas._

-¿Hay alguna ciudad con gimnasio _pokémon_ por aquí cerca? –La pregunta que no quería que le hiciera le explotó como un globo de agua en las narices.

En esos momentos deseaba tener a _Shinx_ a su lado para que le diese una buena descarga, y sus neuronas empezasen a funcionar para ir pensando en buenas excusas para ese tipo de preguntas. Aunque no frecuentaba muchas veces aquella zona, había oído a muchos chavales decir que la líder de gimnasio de Vetusta era digna de admirar, si le decía aquello ya podía ir despidiéndose del día, y de sus pies por tanto caminar.

Junto sus dedos índices e hizo que se dieran golpecitos entre ellos mientras se dirigían al suroeste del bosque, dirección contraria a la ciudad.

-Cerca de donde deje mis cosas hay un laboratorio _pokémon_ y una ciudad a no muchas horas de distancia. Si descansamos allí podemos ir mañana. Tengo allí todos mis mapas topográficos y apuntes de la zona para coger algún atajo.

Observó la reacción de Kageyama con algo de miedo, aunque no era mentira nada de lo que le había dicho, sabía que cuando tocara ir al gimnasio de Vetusta su engaño iba a cantar demasiado.

-Necesito comprar algunas provisiones, así que me parece bien –Dijo simple y llanamente. Quizás ese chico no era tan complicado como pensaba, solo iba a lo fácil y rápido.

Hinata se apartó un poco el flequillo de los ojos y miró al cielo para intentar prever algún cambio climático durante el viaje.

-¿Y cómo se llama el sitio a dónde vamos? –preguntó curioso el moreno.

-El lago Veraz.

El pueblo, Aromaflor, apodado por Hinata como: el pueblo de las flores y los viejos. Seguía igual que siempre, lleno de flores y de viejos que cuidaban de éstas. Era un sitio tan simple que se podía definir a la perfección con aquellas dos palabras. A pesar de ser un lugar de paso y de poco encanto cultural, aparte de por los extensos campos de flores, decidieron hacer una pequeña parada en el centro _pokémon_ del recóndito lugar.

Por muy hombres y fuertes que quisieran hacerse, la ruta 205 no debía ser subestimada. La resistencia de Hinata no era moco de pavo, ni la de Kageyama tampoco por lo que pudo comprobar, pero no se había hecho caza tesoros para andar y escalar montañas durante dos horas seguidas sin parar y teniendo que aguantar a un entrenador pesado que no paraba de meterse por todos los sitios inaccesibles para buscar _pokémon_ fuertes.

Su paciencia y ganas de vivir seguían disminuyendo. Pensó con el ceño fruncido, mientras metía la pajita de su bebida en la boca y sorbía el líquido con rabia, observando como el causante de todo aquello se sentaba en frente de él.

-Ya te dije que por esta zona de la región no ibas a encontrar nada más fuerte que un _Pachirisu_ con mala leche –dijo con un tono de enfado.

El moreno volvió a sacar esa máquina que Hinata empezaba a odiar tanto como un CQ.

-Los fuertes no están a simple vista para que pardillos los capturen. Son listos y por ello fuertes.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel chico le fuera a dar una lección sobre inteligencia.

-¿Por qué viniste precisamente a Sinnoh? No solemos tener unas marcas muy destacadas en ligas internacionales –Sabia que lo mejor era cambiar de tema en cuanto pudiera.

El silencio se vio opacado con el sonido de las teclas de la máquina de Kageyama.

-Digamos que estoy buscando a alguien en concreto para echar un combate.

No estaba muy metido en temas de gimnasios, altos mandos y ligas, pero había oído rumores sobre que el nivel no era malo precisamente.

-¿Solo por eso? –Había notado como Kageyama le miraba algo mal con ese comentario –Quiero decir, entrenadores fuertes hay en todo el mundo ¿Tan increíble es para hacerte venir desde Kanto para luchar con él?

Kageyama cogió una barrita energética de su mochila y empezó a morderla con ansias, mientras, seguía toqueteando aquel aparato, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirar al pelirrojo al rostro.

-Ocupa el tercer puesto de mejores entrenadores del mundo.

Hinata casi se ahoga con su bebida al escuchar aquello. No sabía de primera mano que era ser entrenador, pero llegar a ese nivel era increíble, incluso un ignorante como él entendía lo digno de admirar que era.

-¡¿Tercer puesto?! Eso es de locos ¿En serio quieres enfrentarte a alguien así de fuerte? –Después de hacer la pregunta se dio cuenta de que era la pregunta más tonta que le había hecho al chico en aquellos dos días que llevaban viajando juntos.

El moreno dejó la máquina en la mesa y miró a Hinata mientras masticaba su barrita energética con sabor a chocolate.

-Pensaba que todo el mundo de esta región la conocía.

 _Ah ¿Es una mujer?_

Hinata dejó su bebida en la mesa y jugó con la pajita.

-Nunca he estado metido en el tema de entrenar _pokémon._

Aunque sabía que no se lo iba a preguntar, tenía la sensación de que necesitaba hacerle saber a ese chico porque su viaje era tan importante. Empezando por contarle parte de su pasado.

-Eres una de las pocas personas a las que he oído decir eso –Le miró con aquellos profundos ojos azules, como indicándole que continuara con lo que iba a decir sobre sí mismo.

Dio algunos golpecitos con la yema de sus dedos sobre la mesa y suspiró.

-Digamos que soy bastante conformista. De pequeño quería ser un ranger y al final he acabado jugándome la vida por ricachones que quieren piedras para venderlas a buen precio –Era un poco incómodo hablar de aquello, así que intentó relajarse –Pero así estoy feliz.

El moreno se terminó su barrita en dos bocados más y se asentó en el sitio mientras masticaba y tiraba el papel del envoltorio en una papelera cercana.

-Debiste haber sido ranger.

Jamás creería que aquello le llegaría a molestar, pero lo hizo.

-Es fácil llegar a ser entrenador, ranger o líder de gimnasio cuando tienes el apoyo de tus seres queridos –dijo de forma tosca.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Por qué me estás discutiendo sobre algo de que no tienes ni idea? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, perdiendo ya la paciencia y colocando las manos en la mesa mientras se levantaba de un golpe –Te contaré todo lo que quieras sobre mi vida, pero que ni se te ocurra pensar que me conoces lo suficiente como para criticarme.

Volvió a resoplar, tranquilizándose y volviendo a sus cabales.

-Perdón. Es solo que no me gusta hablar de ello.

El moreno lo miró de reojo y se levantó, cogiendo su mochila y yendo hacia la puerta.

-No te voy a criticar, pero no vas a poder huir toda la vida de esos problemas que pareces tener –comentó antes de salir del lugar para estirar su espalda y colocarse adecuadamente la ropa.

Volvió a coger su refresco con rabia, bebiéndose rápidamente lo que quedaba y tirándolo a la misma papelera. Pensaba ser él el que le sacara los secretos al otro chico, para al menos usarlo de alguna forma en su beneficio, pero al final las tornas cambiaron.

-Esto va a ser más duro de lo que pensaba.

No hacía falta mirar un mapa para saber que habías llegado a Pueblo Arena, el olor a hierba fresca y a mar hacia que tu olfato se encandilase y que no quisieras irte de allí jamás. Al no haberse dirigido palabra alguna durante todo el viaje desde Aromaflor hasta Arena, no habían tardado más de medio día en recorrer toda esa larga distancia.

El pueblo seguía igual de tranquilo y apacible que el resto del año, si algo interesante llegaba a pasar en aquel lugar era digno de noticia. Si no fuera por el laboratorio _pokémon,_ aquel pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, estaría prácticamente deshabitado. Solo su comercio con la pesca y los aspirantes a entrenadores _pokémon_ le daban un poco de vida.

Aunque sabía que no podían detenerse mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, concordó con Kageyama en hacer una leve parada antes de proseguir hacia el lago Veraz que se situaba a dos escasos kilómetros al oeste. Era tan buen momento para descansar y conseguir provisiones como para ir a visitar a familiares que hace mucho que no ves.

Hinata puso una cara que Kageyama definió como "estreñido" antes de que éste le preguntara a donde ir a continuación.

-Aunque no me guste venir mucho por aquí, será mejor que vayamos al laboratorio –respondió Hinata de mala gana, sin dejar de poner esa cara –Prefiero que te quedes aquí mientras yo voy al lago en un momento.

Kageyama sacó aquel aparato al que Hinata aún no podía ponerle nombre y lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de guardarlo con algo de violencia.

-Hace un cuarto de hora que debería haber dado de comer a mi equipo –dijo con rabia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar de haber pasado todo ese tiempo con él, aun no había visto a ni uno solo de sus _pokémon._ Algo bastante extraño ya que solo alardeaba de ellos. Un poco de curiosidad hizo que le diesen hagas de llegar al laboratorio.

No había que ser muy hábil para saber que aquel enorme y gris edificio de dos plantas era el laboratorio. Dejando de lado el aspecto que desentonaba con el resto de edificios del pueblo, el aura que desprendía era distinta que la de aquel pacifico lugar.

Hinata se adelantó y antes de poder terminar de abrir la puerta del edificio, una persona salió a toda velocidad para abalanzarse sobre él y hacerle caer al suelo de una dolorosa manera.

-Shouu, hacia muchísimo que no te veía –dijo aquella temeraria persona, levantándose del suelo y ayudando al pelirrojo para luego volver a abalanzarse sobre él –Pensaba que te habías ahogado en algún lado o que te habías despedrado por algún barranco. Te llamé un montón de veces a la CQ pero nunca me cogías.

Hinata suspiró, mientras abrazaba a la niña para devolverle el gesto y observaba con rabia como Kageyama se había reído de él.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Natsu. Pero si me muero serás la primera en enterarte no te preocupes.

La niña pelirroja hizo un puchero y le dio un golpe en el hombro para que no hiciese esas bromas. Justo después, miró detrás de ella para ver como Kageyama no le quitaba la vista de encima a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Y él quién es? ¿Tu amigo? ¿Novio? –bromeó Natsu.

-No digas tonterías –le dio un golpe en la cabeza –Es un chico que me está acompañando en mi trabajo actual –se alejó de la chica para colocarse al lado del moreno –Kageyama, Natsu. Natsu, Kageyama –les presentó rápidamente, señalando a ambos cuando decía sus nombres.

El moreno miró a la pelirroja de arriba abajo y se encogió de hombros, inclinando un poco su torso. La chica, nerviosa, hizo lo mismo para luego coger del brazo a Hinata y llevarlo al interior del laboratorio.

-Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte. En la escuela nos han enseñado muchísimas técnicas de medicina _pokémon._ Y también te tengo que contar lo que me dijo el profesor el otro día sobre mis progresos… -Hinata tapó la boca a la niña para que dejara de hablar.

Sabía que su hermana era una locomotora a la hora de hablar y si dejaba que le atrapara, no se iría de allí hasta que le hubiera contado cada detalle.

-Verás Natsu, solo hemos venido a que Kageyama consiga provisiones. Él se quedará aquí mientras yo voy a por mis cosas al lago Veraz ¿vale?

La pelirroja hizo un puchero y le soltó el brazo. Hinata sintió un alivio inmenso al ver que había aceptado a la primera. Igual sí que hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía.

-Puedes llevarte mi bici –señaló a su espalda –Está en la parte trasera.

-Gracias –la miró una última vez –Cuando vuelva hablaremos de lo que quieras. Mientras tanto, procura que Kageyama no haga muchas tonterías, no es de por aquí.

Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja y le despidió con la mano.

-¡A la orden!

Segundos después, se podía ver como Hinata salía despedido de la parte trasera del edificio, montado en la bici de su hermana rumbo oeste.

En la parte superior del laboratorio había un pequeño lugar de descanso tanto para humanos como para _pokémon,_ el lugar era increíblemente acogedor, tratándose del sitio que era. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde pistacho muy relajante, con unos cuadros donde se podía observar que Hinata se encontraba fotografiado en ellos. Simples fotos de un niño feliz rodeado de _pokémon_ y naturaleza.

El resto de la sala estaba ocupada por aparatosos sofás y sillones de distintos colores para que cupieran en ella el mayor número de personas posible. En una esquina, no muy apartada de donde se encontraba él, había una pequeña barra de cocina donde te podías hacer el desayuno o un tentempié rápido. De allí, se dirigía Natsu con dos tazas de chocolate en la mano.

-Así que eres el nuevo amigo de mi hermano… eh –dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Kageyama tomó su taza con cuidado y le dio un pequeño sorbo para degustar el contenido.

-No diría que somos amigos, pero sí –Observó las paredes de su alrededor de nuevo y dejó la taza en su sitio –Antes dijiste que hacía mucho que no lo veías ¿Hace tanto que no lo ves?

-Exactamente, hace quinientos quince días. Que dicho de forma normal es un año y cinco meses.

El moreno se quedó de piedra con aquella cifra, ni él mismo se pasaba tantísimo tiempo sin pisar su casa.

-¿No vive contigo y tus padres? –preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno… yo personalmente no conozco a nuestros padres… -confesó la pelirroja –Solo los he visto en fotos. Shou fue el único de nosotros dos que vivió con ellos –Natsu pegó un gran trago de su taza.

El moreno se quedó pensativo, haciendo girar la taza encima de la mesa. No era de hacer muchas preguntas, porque básicamente no le importaba la vida del resto de personas, pero si era Hinata, sentía que era algo distinto.

-¿Tuvieron algún accidente? –No quería indagar en la herida pero la curiosidad le podía.

La chica se rió y se acomodó en el sofá.

-Que va, ambos viven. Según Shou, mi madre es un alto mando de una de las organizaciones más influyentes del continente y mi padre es un ranger que viaja por todo el mundo.

 _Ahora entiendo un poco porque quería ser ranger y porque se ofendió tanto por lo que le dije._

-Pero hemos aprendido a vivir así, así que no nos importa mucho de todas formas. Shou consiguió un sitio donde ganar dinero y yo conseguí estudiar en el laboratorio del profesor para llegar a ser ayudante. Somos felices de este modo.

No quería admitirlo, pero sentía algo de pena. Vivir de aquella forma siendo tan jóvenes no debería estar permitido. No era muy bueno sintiendo empatía, así que decidió dejar esos sentimientos tan raros a un lado.

De pronto, un pequeño pitido se oyó en la habitación. El móvil de Natsu empezaba a sonar cada vez más alto hasta que la niña decidió descolgarlo.

-¿Shou? ¿Ha pasado algo?

 _No… os ocurra… nir…aquí… hay… en el la…go_

-¿Shou? ¡¿Shou?!

…

Natsu y Kageyama se miraron a los ojos y presintieron lo mismo. Antes de que el moreno pudiera decir nada, la chica comenzaba a meter objetos en una mochila que había apoyada en los laterales de una de las mesas.

-Hinata ha dicho que no vayamos, confiemos en él.

-Como que voy a dejar a la única persona de mi familia –finalizó aquella discusión colocándose la mochila y yendo hacia las escaleras.

Detenerla sería algo inútil y una pérdida de tiempo, aunque todo aquello le parecía muy raro, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. Todas aquellas horas con Hinata le habían dejado claro que ni por todo el oro del mundo usaría la CQ para algo que no fuera el trabajo, dejando de lado el hecho de que pedir a alguien que no vaya a un sitio donde se supone que estás en peligro es algo que solo se hacía en las películas para meterle drama a la acción…

-Es una trampa –susurró para sí mismo.

Él mismo Hinata se lo había dicho entre líneas, aquella esfera que buscaban era uno de los objetos más preciados en toda la región, si alguien se lo había encargado a Hinata era de suponer que otras personas estarían en su busca del mismo modo.

Hinata estaba en peligro.

Y el tiempo corría en su contra.

 _Gracias por leer este capítulo y para empezar este comentario final quiero aclarar que Natsu en este fic está algo crecidita, con esto me refiero a que sus 12 o 13 nadie se los quita._

 _Y para no enrollarme mucho iré al grano, habrá sido un capitulo aburrido y pesado, I know, lo siento. Pero los capítulos de transición es lo que tienen._

 _Espero leeros en los próximos. Acordaos de dejar vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo y la historia._

 _Muchas gracias!_


	4. Adventure 03

**Ice Freunde**

 **Capítulo 3:** _Adventure 03_

Estiró su brazo con el amago de alcanzar algún punto de apoyo donde parar su sumersión. Algo le hacía caer como plomo en ese lago, como ya le habían advertido reiteradas veces, aguardaba demasiados misterios y se había cobrado demasiadas vidas, hacia desaparecer a la gente, haciéndote recapacitar sobre si esas personas habían existido en un principio.

Su pecho empezada a doler, y la velocidad de sumersión era cada vez más acelerada. Notaba como la presión comenzaba a causar estragos en sus pulmones y oídos, seguía haciendo fuerza con los brazos, en el intento de salir con vida de esa situación, de la cual, no conocía ni siquiera la causa. Sintió un terrible ardor y pinchazo en los pulmones y su garganta, para que poco después; sintiera como la boca se le llenaba de agua y sus ojos se iban cerrando.

Una luz.

Si hubiera estado en plena posesión de sus sentidos, hubiera jurado que aquello era una simple ilusión, pero en casos de vida o muerte como aquel, aferrarte a la mínima esperanza puede hacer que el destino decida darte otra oportunidad. Alargó el brazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y observó como aquella luz se iba expandiendo hasta rodearle por completo. La reconfortante luz hizo que finalmente sus ojos se cerraran y sus sentidos se apagaran.

El suelo estaba terriblemente frio y húmedo, notaba como su cara empezaba a resentirse por el helado tacto de la roca. Movió la nariz e intentó abrir los ojos, la primera impresión que tuvo del lugar donde se encontraba es que si no había muerto, algo peor le iba a suceder. Se fue incorporando lentamente, hasta que finalmente logró mantenerse de pie y superar al dolor de cabeza, dio dos grandes bocanadas de aire fresco y sintió como su cuerpo se iba relajando. Miró a su alrededor y apreció los detalles de aquella cueva tan extraña. No había nada, ni una entrada. Las paredes eran de un color marrón oscuro y del techo no paraban de caer pequeñas gotas de agua que tintineaban con los charcos del suelo.

Lo único que pudo llamar su atención fueron aquellos charcos con una forma no muy natural.

-He visto esta cueva en algún sitio… -murmuró para sí mismo, comprobando de primera mano que el dolor de garganta de su casi muerte por ahogamiento, no había desaparecido.

 _Siento haberte dado la bienvenida de ese método, pero es el único modo de hacer que los humanos mantengan la boca cerrada cada vez que me ven._

O se estaba volviendo loco, o una voz había hablado dentro de su cabeza. La agitó dando por hecho que era una alucinación y empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la cueva en busca de un modo de salir.

 _No es ninguna alucinación. Soy Mesprit, el guardián del lago Veraz. Te vi tan entusiasmado en la superficie, hablando de cómo vas a encontrar la diamasfera, que no pude evitar poner un poco la oreja. Y digamos que no estoy muy a favor de esa idea._

A veces no podía creer su propia ignorancia, estaba en la cueva que había en el centro del lago, aquella que nadie ha podido atravesar desde fuera, donde supuestamente habitaba uno del trio del lago.

Si estaba ahí, solo podía significar que se había metido en un buen lio.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó al aire, suponiendo que oiría una contestación en su cabeza.

 _Solo quiero advertirte. Lo que vas a hacer puede provocar una segunda guerra espacio-temporal._

Se le heló la sangre de las venas, no quería pensar de un modo catastrófico, pero si aquello pasaba de verdad por su culpa, podría poner al mundo en un gran peligro.

-¿Cómo se va a producir una segunda guerra solo por una piedra?

Sabía que esa piedra no era una simple piedra, nunca había creído del todo aquellas leyendas que leía en los libros, pero si lo que aquella voz decía era cierto, podía despertar a algo demasiado peligroso.

 _¿Buscas la diamansfera sin saber las consecuencias? Los humanos sois tan ingenuos como avariciosos._

-Solo sigo órdenes.

 _Chico, será mejor que no te metas en algo que no puedes manejar. Si por tu culpa Dialga vuelve a despertar, la línea temporal será distorsionada e invadida por tantas paradojas temporales y bucles sin fin, que la propia existencia del mundo dejará de existir._

Haber pasado tantos años investigando a fondo toda clase de _pokémon,_ le había hecho ver que son criaturas que solo habitan en el mundo con el mismo propósito que los humanos, cuando en realidad, son ellos los que manejan el trascurso del tiempo-espacio e incluso de la vida misma. Era algo tan abrumador que ni en los libros sabían poner un límite a las capacidades de los _pokémon_ legendarios que gobernaban el universo.

-¿Entonces que debería hacer? Mi propia vida también está en peligro si no realizo esa misión.

Su voz era entrecortada y sonaba como un susurro lleno de desesperación que solo pedía ayuda.

 _La lustresfera, los bucles y paradojas temporales se producirían con el único y exclusivo despertar de Dialga. Para cambiar eso, debes equilibrar la balanza en el mundo._

-Despertar a Palkia…

 _No eras un humano tan tonto como pensaba. A pesar del riesgo que existe y de la posibilidad de que las dimensiones de Palkia y Dialga vuelvan a crear fluctuaciones en el mundo humano, las posibilidades de un caos temporal o una fuga de tiempo, se ven reducidas considerablemente. Si el tiempo no corre dentro de un espacio, el mundo no puede existir tal y como lo conocemos._

Era complicado de entender, el mundo pendía de unos filos hilos que se definían como; tiempo, espacio, distorsión y materia. Cuatro elementos controlados por cuatro legendarios de los cuales no se conoce su identidad al completo. Si uno de esos hilos se tensa demasiado, podría hacer que los otros tres se rompieran y el mundo, hipotéticamente hablando, quedara colgando de un hilo, hasta que finalmente se rompiera y no existiera nada. Solo una bola de materia oscura que no albergara nada en su interior.

-¿Y vosotros tres no vais a ayudar para que eso no suceda? Si no estáis, no se puede conseguir el poder suficiente para crear una puerta a la dimensión de Dialga.

 _Después de la guerra espacio-temporal, las dimensiones de Dialga y Palkia se vieran terriblemente afectadas, ambos se sumergieron en un sueño para lograr recuperar su energía y seguir estabilizando el mundo. Ahora mismo abrir una puerta a esas débiles dimensiones no es algo que requiera de nuestra ayuda. Con una simple vida humana bastaría._

Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior por la rabia que había empezado a surgir en su interior, todo aquello no podía ser cierto. Si lo que Asociación quería hacer era destruir el flujo espacio-temporal o crear una nueva dimensión con un nuevo mundo paralelo, todo aquello se había vuelto algo demasiado grande.

 _Veo que lo entiendes. Entonces es mejor que te devuelva a tu mundo, así esta conversación solo quedará grabada en tu mente como un abstracto sueño._

Le hubiera gustado contestarle o decirle que quería hacerle muchas más preguntas, pero su cuerpo cayó como plomo contra el suelo, haciendo que el golpe le dejara inconsciente de nuevo.

-¡¿Se pondrá bien verdad?! Porque está respirando ¡¿verdad?! –la chica era un tornado de preguntas y nervios, nunca se le había dado bien tratar con gente de ese tipo.

Se había tirado al lago sin pensárselo dos veces y nunca habría imaginado que lo haría por alguien, llevaba a Hinata arrastras, tirando de él por las axilas mientras lo sacaba por completo del frio lago. El pelirrojo estaba inconsciente y era como un títere sin cuerdas. Kageyama hizo todo lo posible para tratarlo con toda la delicadeza que pudo y lo tumbó en la hierba, notando como el pecho de Hinata no subía ni bajaba. No estaba respirando.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua y puso los dedos en el cuello de Hinata, notando para su alegría como si tenía pulso. Puso sus manos justo debajo del esternón de su pecho y comenzó a apretar para haber que el agua de sus pulmones saliera. Después de un rato intentándolo, el chico seguía sin dar respuesta.

-Joder… -farfulló, colocándose cómodamente en el suelo.

Se acercó al rostro del chico, con una mano le sujetó la barbilla y con la otra le tapó la nariz. Juntó sus labios con los de Hinata y comenzó a practicarle el boca a boca, para intentar que algo de aire llegara a sus pulmones y su pulso no descendiera. Tras varios intentos, observó como el pecho del pelirrojo empezaba a moverse por propia voluntad, inmediatamente se retiró para observar como sus párpados se abrían y dejaban ver aquellos orbes color caramelo.

Kageyama suspiró de alivio, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Hinata, aún estaban terriblemente cerca y podía sentir el aliento renovado del más bajo, golpeándole los labios.

-Kageyama…

La chica pelirroja que había estado observando la increíble reanimación, se había quedado estupefacta con los ojos abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos, al ver como su hermano se despertaba y daba señales de que estaba bien.

-Menos mal…

Hinata solo podía mirar al chico que tenía delante, su rostro era lo último que esperaba ver en una situación como aquella. Lo observó bien y notó como su pelo se hallaba igual de mojado que el suyo. Se había tirado al agua para salvarle.

Inconscientemente, levantó sus brazos y los colocó alrededor de la espalda de Kageyama, para acercarlo a él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Hinata?

-Tenía muchísimo miedo… gracias… -susurró contra su oído.

Kageyama apartó la mirada hacia la nada durante unos segundos, pensándose bien lo que iba hacer. Se incorporó un poco y correspondió al abrazo del pelirrojo, rodeándole por la espalda del mismo modo. Aunque duró poco, segundos después, Natsu fue corriendo hacia ellos, abrazándolos a ambos.

-Menos mal que estáis los dos bien.

Los tres se fueron separando poco a poco. Kageyama se sentó en la hierba, resoplando de alivio y Hinata simplemente miraba a sus manos con las mejillas algo rojas de la conmoción.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

Natsu le pasó una pequeña manta por sus hombros y se sentó a su lado mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Cuando llegamos, estaban Shinx y los demás pidiendo ayuda y saltando al agua para intentar sacarte. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, seguramente Kageyama no hubiera llegado a tiempo para sacarte.

Hinata miró a Kageyama y éste ladeó la cabeza en señal de poca importancia.

-Solo hice lo que creí conveniente.

-¿Shinx y los demás están bien?

Natsu apoyó las manos en la hierba que estaba detrás de ella y miró a la copa de los árboles.

-Me encargué de que volvieran al laboratorio para que el profesor les llevara al centro _pokémon._

El más bajo sintió un alivio que le recorrió todo el cuerpo de arriba abajo, hasta que finalmente le hizo caer en el suelo lentamente, hasta relajarse.

-¿Cómo coño terminaste allí? –preguntó con algo de mal humor el más alto.

-No lo recuerdo. Estaba guardando mis cosas en la orilla y sentí como me desmayaba, cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en mitad de ese lago ahogándome –se volvió a incorporar y miró al moreno a los ojos –Creo que ha sido el _pokémon_ del lago.

Natsu se peinó el flequillo y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Mesprit? Dicen que los que lo ven no vuelven a aparecer nunca más.

-Yo no lo he visto. Solo he hablado con él.

-¿Hablar con un _pokémon_ legendario que habita en el lago? Es tan increíble como posible.

-¡Pero profesor! –protestó la chica.

-Shouyou, ¿Te dijo algo en concreto?

Hinata se acomodó en su silla y colocó su mano en la barbilla, como si estuviera intentando recuperar todos esos recuerdos borrosos.

-Me advirtió sobre las consecuencias de entregar la _diamansfera_ a Asociación.

-Lo suponía. El trio del lago solo se da a aparecer cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Seguramente Asociación busque despertar a Dialga.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños.

-Me dijo un modo de impedir que el tiempo se distorsionara y se acabara fugando.

-Buscarle un recipiente, es decir, un espacio –el profesor Serbal, empezó a toquetear unos botones de una máquina, donde aparecieron de forma esquematizada las ondas que daban forma al espacio, y tiempo que fluía a través de él –Ahora mismo vivimos en un mundo con unas ondas de espacio-tiempo realmente bajas, el aletargamiento de Palkia y Dialga ha hecho que el mundo sea mucho menos estable y cualquier pequeña fluctuación en ambas dimensiones puede causar un gran desastre en el mundo real.

Kageyama que se encontraba sentando entre Hinata y Natsu, empezó a ladear la cabeza y a perder el interés en aquella conversación tan complicada.

-¿Conocéis el mundo distorsión? En él, cualquier acto se ve repercutido en el mundo real. Ahora mismo, las otras dos dimensiones se someten a una teoría parecida.

Hinata se frotó la sien para intentar procesar tantos datos.

-Entonces… si el poder de Dialga y Palkia vuelve a su estado original ¿puede producir una repercusión demasiado grande en nuestro mundo? ¿Cómo si todo ese poder no pudiera ser contenido en una dimensión tan frágil?

-No vas desencaminado. Pero en cierto modo, esa energía acumulada no se liberaría al instante. Sería algo progresivo, como cuando hinchas un globo.

El profesor se acercó a una pequeña pizarra que había al lado de aquella extraña máquina y dibujó cuatro círculos con diferentes tamaños, colocando la inicial del _pokémon_ que habitaba en cada uno de ellos.

-El peligro de verdad seria que ambas dimensiones llegaran a hacer contacto. Ya pasó una vez en un pequeño pueblo de Sinnoh hace unos cuantos años. No sería de extrañar que volviera a pasar, pero llevándose algo más que un pueblo.

Un sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata e hizo que resoplara con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿Entonces que deberíamos hacer?

-No hacer nada –Natsu que había permanecido callada, y escuchando atentamente la conversación mientras apuntaba cosas en su libreta, intervino –Si dejamos todo como está no deberíamos preocuparnos de esas cosas.

Había pensado esa posibilidad desde el primer momento, pero arriesgarse a no hacer nada es como dejarles hacer lo que quisieran. Además de que nadie aseguraba que otras personas o grupos no fueran a por la esfera, o que la propia Asociación no enviara a otra persona para buscarla en su lugar. Si lograba encontrarla antes que nadie, podría evitar un hipotético fin del mundo.

-¿Y si buscas la piedra esa y la escondes? –Propuso Kageyama, quien había estado casi durmiendo todo el tiempo –No entiendo todo ese rollo, pero si simplemente consigues que nadie se haga con la piedra no podrán despertar al _pokémon_ ese ¿no?

Serbal se comenzó a reír de la forma en la que el chico había dicho esa obviedad y se giró hacia la máquina para apagarla y pegarle un trago a su taza de café.

-Asociación te dejó cinco meses para conseguir la _diamansfera_ ¿no? Piénsalo de este modo, tienes cinco meses para pensar donde esconder la _diamansfera_ de la mano humana.

Hinata se levantó de su sillón de un salto y gritó en alto con los brazos extendidos, para así, liberar tensiones.

-Si llego a saber que esto iba acabar así, me meto a dependiente de tienda –dijo estirándose y cogiendo su mochila –Es fácil decir que hay que buscar la esfera y esconderla, así que mejor nos vamos ya, que además aquí el maestro _pokémon_ quiere hacerse con todas las medallas de gimnasio –dijo señalando a Kageyama, cogiéndole por el brazo.

Kageyama no dijo nada y simplemente agachó la cabeza para darle las gracias al profesor y salió del lugar, siendo arrastrado por el pelirrojo. El profesor hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que no había sido nada y los siguió junto con Natsu hacia la entrada.

-Llevé a Shinx y los demás al centro pokémon, estaban súper preocupados por ti, será mejor que los vayas a buscar pronto.

-A la orden –dijo Hinata, poniendo la mano en su frente como si fuera un soldado y saliendo disparado del laboratorio.

Natsu suspiró a la par que Kageyama y ésta le tocó el hombro para llamarle la atención.

-Kageyama… sé que es un poco egoísta pedirte esto, teniendo en cuenta que nos acabamos de conocer, pero… Cuida de mi hermano, por favor. Aunque parezca muy valiente nunca ha estado en una situación así, seguramente acabe sobrepasando sus límites o pensando demasiado sobre todo. Nunca ha luchado con _pokémon_ ni siquiera ha tenido uno propio, enséñale cómo hacerlo para que se pueda defender.

Kageyama arqueó una ceja, sin entender muy bien aquello. El profesor Serbal se percató de ello y se unió a la conversación.

-Hinata no es entrenador de ninguno de los _pokémon_ que llevé al centro. Son solo amigos que ha hecho a lo largo de sus misiones y que han decidido ayudarle. En pocas palabras; son _pokémon_ salvajes que se han hecho amigos de él.

No estaba muy acostumbrado a pensar en aquellas criaturas como sus "amigos", no es que le pareciera una estupidez, pero no entendía la necesidad de tratar a unas criaturas salvajes como sus amigos cuando su verdadero objetivo es luchar y obedecer a su entrenador.

-Qué chico más raro.

Natsu se rió por el comentario.

-Es poco convencional.

Definitivamente.

Aquel chico era demasiado raro para que Kageyama lograra entenderlo.

El olor a vendas nuevas y a mantas recién lavadas invadían el aire del centro _pokémon,_ no dejaba de ser un hospital después de todo. Y aunque fuera así, la zona de cafetería siempre era la más transitada y donde podías oír varias conversaciones a la vez sin tan siquiera quererlo.

-¿Qué decías que era?

-Por enésima vez, un Rockruff.

Kageyama se colocó de cuclillas y examinó la criatura de arriba abajo, intentando que la máquina que siempre llevaba consigo le identificara o que al menos le contara algo.

-Nunca había visto uno, ni siquiera la _pokedex_ lo identifica.

-Me lo encontré haciendo una expedición el año pasado. Nos enviaron a unas islas que no sabía ni que existían y allí me lo encontré. Alola me parece que se llamaba la región.

-Alola…

Hinata sonrió y se rió en modo de burla.

-Alola no es una región como las que conoces habitualmente, seguro que ni tú puedes hacerle frente a la gente de allí. Y te diré un secreto… -se acercó a su oído –Allí hay _pokémon_ con la apariencia cambiada y súper fuertes.

Kageyama le miró sorprendido y con una cara que solo se podía definir cómo; emoción. Mientras empezaba a inspeccionar cada parte de aquel _pokémon_ con forma de perrito.

Hinata acarició a Rockruff, mirando pensativo a su mano, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Cuando me rescataste en el lago… -tragó saliva y sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder -… me… me…

-¿Te bese? –Completó la frase el otro chico –Teóricamente era un boca a boca, pero si quieres verlo de ese modo, sí. Te bese.

Hinata agachó la cabeza y sintió como su rostro se iba calentando más.

-Siento haberte hecho hacer algo tan asqueroso.

Kageyama lo miró extrañado, y frunció el ceño ante ese comentario que se salía de su entendimiento.

-No me dio asco. Me gustó hacerlo, aunque solo fuera para salvarte la vida –contestó, acariciando las orejas del Rockruff.

Su pecho había empezado a doler, no era como aquel terrible pinchazo que sintió cuando se estaba ahogando, era algo más suave, como un cosquilleo.

-Gracias… otra vez.

Lo miró de reojo.

-No me las des. Lo único… aunque no tenga nada que ver con esta conversación, es que me gustaría hablarte sobre una cosa.

Hinata volvió al mundo real y notó como aquella sensación de mariposillas desaparecía.

-Viajo por mi propio bien, así que viendo como están las cosas prefiero no seguir acompañándote. Suena interesante eso de salvar el mundo, pero yo solo quiero seguir con mi tarea de conseguir el equipo más fuerte –hurgó en su mochila y sacó una pequeña piedra envuelta en un pañuelo –Te la devuelvo.

Un nudo se ató en la garganta de Hinata, en otras ocasiones le hubiera dado igual que la otra persona se fuera, pero él era distinto, Kageyama era distinto al resto de personas que había conocido. Y en un impulso por lograr que las palabras salieran de su garganta, solo alcanzó a murmurar:

-No me dejes solo de nuevo….

 _Espero que no os haya aburrido y que lo hayáis disfrutado de alguna forma. Parece que Hina está empezando a sentir cosas raras, qué será._

 _Ahora que la historia ya se ha asentado (ma' o menoh) espero que sepáis por donde va a tirar la cosa, teniendo en cuenta también el prólogo._

 _Espero que me acompañéis hasta el final y disfrutéis leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo._

 _Nos vemos en el capítulo 4!_


	5. Adventure 04

**Ice Freunde**

 **Capítulo 4:** Adventure 04

Su boca estaba empezando a secarse y sentía como la saliva bajaba con más dificultad por su garganta. En otras ocasiones no le hubiera dado importancia a que otra persona se fuera de su equipo, pero en este caso, era de Kageyama de quien estábamos hablando. Había pasado con él unas escasas cuarenta y ocho horas, incluso podría llegar a decir que le tenía algo de tirria. Pero aquello no era excusa para mentir y seguir pensando que no quería que estuviera a su lado. Sentía que había encontrado un amigo por primera vez en su vida.

-Kageyama… ¿Por qué justo ahora? Hicimos un trato… No… No puedes dejarme justo ahora. Eso es muy egoísta… -sus palabras sonaban como un reclamo. Estaba seguro de que rogando no iba a conseguir nada.

El chico que había dejado la piedra envuelta, encima de la palma sudorosa de Hinata, lo miró a los ojos una última vez antes de apretar sus puños y mirar a otro lado.

-No entiendo porque tienes tanto interés en que yo viaje contigo cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos bien –soltó tan naturalmente que la sangre de Hinata se heló y notó un pinchazo en su pecho.

El _pokémon_ perrito se alejó un poco de aquella zona de tensión y se recostó debajo de la mesa. Los dos chicos estaban demasiado tensos y empezaban a levantar la voz cada vez más.

-Esto es algo que te afecta a ti también –La voz de Hinata sonaba calmada y suave, como un suspiro en el cuello. Había agachado la cabeza y lo único que Kageyama podía ver de él era su coronilla pelirroja.

Kageyama apretó los dientes y se acercó a él para extenderle la mano.

-No estoy muy seguro de que yo sea el indicado para acompañarte, pero de todos modos… Tienes razón. Lo haré. Iré contigo, así que, por favor. Deja de llorar… -dijo en un tono relajado y calmado, mientras cogía la mano de Hinata y la ponía boca arriba para poder abrir sus dedos y tomar de vuelta la extraña piedra que había cerrado su trato.

Había hecho todo lo posible por disimular sus sollozos, pero el miedo y la tensión que había estado acumulando habían llegado a su tope. Se frotó los ojos y se sorbió la nariz para volver a mirar a Kageyama a la cara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Es una promesa? ¿Me acompañarás pase lo que pase?

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó un poco los dientes antes de volver a mirarlo al rostro.

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción. Ya que te salvé la vida tendré que asegurarme de que sirvió para algo.

-Cuento contigo –le estiró la mano ofreciéndole un apretón para cerrar su nueva promesa.

El entrenador la miró y la estrechó mirándole a los ojos con una confiada sonrisa.

-¿Por dónde decía que era? Señor experto Caza tesoros –preguntó con sorna.

Hinata lo miró de reojo, rezando para que su paciencia durase hasta el momento en el que pudieran llegar a la siguiente ciudad. Salir de Pueblo Arena en dirección Ciudad Pirita no había sido tan buena idea como había pensado. De normal el viaje lo habrían hecho atravesando Ciudad Jubileo con dirección este hacia la mina y ciudad, pero debido a un derrumbamiento de la cueva que da acceso a la ciudad tuvieron que dar un pequeño rodeo.

-No es mi culpa que justamente hace unos días hubiera un derrumbe. En tal caso deberías estar agradecido de que no nos hubiera pillado a nosotros.

El pelirrojo se sentó en una roca que había en el camino para poder reconocer su posición exacta en la CQ, y así, poder callar de una vez la bocaza de su compañero.

-Nos hemos desviado al sur, lo mejor será que vayamos de nuevo a la ruta principal para ver si alguien puede ayudarnos.

Kageyama no se quejó a su propuesta y decidió seguirlo sin volver a abrir la boca para quejarse de las decisiones de su compañero. El camino que cogieron como desvío no era muy accidentado así que en unos cuantos minutos lograron regresar a la ruta principal para llegar a la entrada de la cueva.

Para sorpresa de ambos, distintas clases de personas se reunían alrededor de la entrada precintada de la cueva, quejándose de no poner una alternativa para poder volver a sus hogares o trabajos. El comercio e industria minera que solía otorgar esa ciudad a la región se había visto repentinamente paralizada.

-Al parecer no somos los únicos.

-No veo a muchos entrenadores.

El pelirrojo se puso de puntillas para poder comprobar si la afirmación de su compañero era cierta. El hobby de ser entrenador había decaído bastante esos últimos años, pero lo de aquel caso era excepcional. Excluyéndolos a ellos dos, no podía diferenciar a ninguna otra persona de su edad que tuviera intención de retar al gimnasio.

-Espera.

Hinata captó la atención de Kageyama y miró en la misma dirección que él.

-Allí, justo a la derecha del guardia de la entrada.

El moreno afinó su vista e intentó fijarse en la pequeña persona que se quejaba sin parar de forma muy nerviosa al guarda.

-Es tan bajita que ni la había visto. Más que tú seguramente.

Hinata le dio un golpe en el brazo y bufó un par de insultos antes de avanzar entre la multitud hasta aquella chica que habían logrado distinguir entre el barullo de adultos.

Era una chica más o menos de la edad de ellos, de estatura bastante escasa y una corta melena rubia y una pequeña coleta en un lateral. Por su comportamiento se podía ver perfectamente lo alterada y nerviosa que estaba, no paraba de dar vueltas y saltos mientras se quejaba al guardia.

-¡Pero es súper importante! Déjeme pasar, asumiré los riesgos, pero por favor –su voz era ahogada y con un timbre algo desigual.

-Ya te he dicho que si no es una emergencia extrema no dejamos que nadie pase con un riesgo de desprendimiento –dijo el guardia con un aire de superioridad, poco después de decir aquello, miró desafiante a los dos chicos –Y a vosotros también se os aplica el cuento, largaos ya.

Hinata y Kageyama se quedaron pasmados en el sitio antes de poder darse por aludidos.

-Si no hemos dicho nada –se defendió el pelirrojo.

Aquella conversación atrajo la atención de la rubia quien los miró y soltó un respiro de alivio.

-Ayudadme a pasar, por favor. Necesito ir a Pirita sea como sea, mis superiores me van a matar… No sirvo para nada… Soy una inútil –La suplica comenzó como algo natural, hasta que lentamente, aquello empezó a parecer más una ronda de auto insultos.

Hinata la miró con una ceja arqueada y dio un golpecito a Kageyama en el hombro. Necesitaban un modo para salir de aquel imprevisto, unirse en tropel e intentar pasar a la fuerza podría resultar peligroso y algo que les haría meterse en un lio peor.

El pelirrojo volvió a mirar a la chica que seguía auto convenciéndose de que era una persona inútil para el mundo. No tenía pinta de entrenadora, conocía bien la ropa que llevaba y los útiles que llevaba en el cinturón, no entendía como siendo una _ranger_ no había conseguido una autorización de su base.

-¿Eres una _ranger_ verdad? –Soltó el chico bajito para romper el silencio de la atmosfera. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero estaba claro que esa chica era nueva en el oficio.

Kageyama permaneció en silencio, observando al guardia y la entrada precintada.

La pequeña chica miró a Hinata a los ojos y por un momento notó una tranquilidad por todo su cuerpo, la firme y estoica mirada del pelirrojo lograba llevarse todo su estrés.

-S-sí… aunque todavía soy de rango uno.

 _Lo imaginaba_ –Pensó el caza tesoros mientras se acercaba a la rubia y ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Nosotros también necesitamos pasar, y pensaba que tú tendrías algún tipo de permiso especial por ser _ranger_ –No quería sonar prepotente, así que lo dijo con tranquilidad mirándola a los ojos.

La rubia juntó sus dedos índices y jugueteó con ellos mientras los miraba fijamente. Su rostro había empezado a ponerse rojo y un sudor frio le recorría la nuca.

-A decir verdad… -Metió su mano en una pequeña riñonera de su espalda, sacando el _capturador_ donde claramente mostraba su insignia como _ranger_ de primer grado –Lo había olvidado por completo…

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro ante sus acertadas suposiciones y puso los ojos en blanco mirando al guardia que parecía que intentaba ignorarlos y permanecer imperturbable.

-Esta chica es una _ranger_ de primer rango ¿podría dejarnos pasar? –dijo cogiendo la mano de la chica y colocando la pantalla del _capturador_ delante del guardia.

-P-pero, espera… -Tartamudeó la chica -¿Vendréis conmigo?

Kageyama arqueó una ceja y se colocó delante del adulto.

-¿Puedes apartarte? –dijo el moreno en un tono totalmente prepotente.

El hombre miró confuso a los adolescentes y observó la pantalla de la chica.

-Si os dejo pasar toda esa gente de ahí se me echará encima.

Hinata apartó a Kageyama de la entrada y colocó delante del guardia su propia CQ. La chica y Kageyama observaron sorprendidos como la cara del adulto se volvía pálida por segundos y un sudor empezó a atravesarle el rostro.

-Chico… No sabes dónde te has metido… -dijo el hombre tartamudeando.

-No hace falta que me lo confirmes –Guardó la máquina y pasó por debajo de cinta, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que sus compañeros les siguiera.

La rubia miró su _capturador_ y lo volvió a guardar lentamente mientras pasaba al lado del guardia que aun permanecía paralizado con la tez blanca como la nieve, como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia del mundo.

-¿Qué narices le has enseñado para que se quedara así?

El pelirrojo caminaba a la cabeza con las manos en la cabeza y un paso largo bastante alegre.

-Secreto –dijo canturreando –Es un pequeño truco que uso para casos así.

El moreno frunció el ceño y miró a la chica rubia que parecía ser la más asustada de todos, caminando con la cabeza gacha y las manos recogidas en el pecho.

Hinata la observó de reojo y se dio la vuelta comenzando a andar de espaldas.

-Aún no te he preguntado cómo te llamas.

-Yachi Hitoka… soy una _ranger_ en prácticas… -dijo en un tono suave y asustadizo.

-Viendo que no sabías que todos los _ranger_ tienen concedido un permiso especial, me suponía que eras una novata.

La chica aceleró un poco el paso y miró hacia otro lado avergonzada. Unas pequeñas luces lograban iluminar la pequeña cueva, pero a pesar de todo, el camino seguía pareciendo muy accidentado, aún no podía creer que ese chico estuviera caminando marcha atrás en esas condiciones.

-¿Tú también eres un _ranger_ …? ¿Esto…?

-Hinata Shouyou. Y no. Mi padre es un _ranger_ de alto rango internacional y digamos que estoy bastante familiarizado con ese mundo y… todo lo relacionado, incluso hice la prueba inicial para entrar en la base de mi ciudad natal.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al ver que ese chico era más amistoso de lo que le había parecido en primera estancia.

-¿Ya no lo eres?

El pelirrojo se interpuso entre Kageyama y Yachi y comenzó a andar de forma normal entre ambos.

-Ciertas cosas pasaron y tuve que dejarlo.

Yachi puso un pequeño puchero en su boca en modo de decepción y miró al otro chico que estaba a su lado. Hinata notó la indirecta con su mirada y señaló al moreno.

-Él es Kageyama, es uno de esos que quieren conseguir medallas.

La boca la rubia se convirtió en una o y se adelantó un poco para poder mirarlo.

-Es un placer.

Kageyama asintió con la cabeza y sacó su _pokédex_ para comenzar a juguetear con ella y dar por terminada la conversación. Yachi soltó un pequeño quejido y miró al frente, teniendo que entornar los ojos por la luz del exterior.

-Sois una pareja bastante curiosa –dijo riéndose y corriendo hacia la salida –Vamos, rápido, rápido.

Kageyama y Hinata se miraron entre ellos poniendo una cara de asco que ni a ellos les sorprendió.

-Ni de coña.

-No hace falta que lo digas –concluyó el moreno.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a donde estaba la chica, quien había permanecido completamente quieta en su sitio, mirando la ciudad sin decir nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado…?

Los dos chicos corrieron para ver a lo que se refería la chica.

Toda la ciudad permanecía completamente vacía, era igual que una ciudad fantasma. Las puertas de algunas casas se hallaban abiertas mientras que útiles de uso cotidiano se encontraban esparcidos por las calles de la ciudad como si algo hubiera hecho desaparecer la vida.

Las manos de Hinata temblaron, trató de tragar saliva buscando con la mirada algo que resolviera ese misterio.

-La cueva no estaba precintada por un derrumbe… -murmuró el pelirrojo, notando como su CQ comenzaba a vibrarle en el bolsillo.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué ha pasado?

Se adelantó un poco más mientras sacaba la CQ de su bolsillo y leía el mensaje.

-Es una trampa –dijo el moreno, al observar como la luz de la otra entrada había desaparecido –Hinata, ¿qué está pasando?

El pelirrojo dejó de oírle y miró a todos lados, esperando que lo que pusiera en ese mensaje no fuera real. Se movió nerviosamente por toda la plataforma de entrada de la cueva.

-Hay que salir de esta ciudad. Corred hacia la salida del norte en cuanto os lo indique. Van a por nosotros.

La chica volvió a juntar sus manos en su pecho y se agachó, notando unas pequeñas gotas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-No entiendo nada… ¿qué está pasando?

-Han comenzado con el programa de reclutamiento para el proyecto espacio-tiempo.

Kageyama se acercó a él y le cogió del hombro para que se calmara y se pusiera explicar con mayor claridad. Ya estaba bastante metido en aquel marrón como para tener que correr sin saber ni siquiera el motivo de que todo en aquella ciudad hubiera desaparecido.

-Desde hace un par de años, en Sinnoh se puso en vigor la ley de reclutamiento anti catástrofes apocalípticas. La última vez fue la guerra espacio-temporal y ahora… es para evitar que aquello vuelva a pasar.

Yachi se acercó a Hinata y le miró con los ojos vidriosos.

-Pero la guerra espacio-temporal fue hace más de quince años…

-Exactamente, justamente en la época en que nosotros nacimos.

-Explícate –ordenó Kageyama.

Hinata se mordió el labio mirando a otro lado. Odiaba estar tan involucrado e informado por culpa del puesto de su madre en Asociación, al fin y al cabo, era la compañía que dirigía el gobierno y todo lo relacionado con los ciudadanos.

-Esto es información confidencial del gobierno… Así que me estoy jugando la vida al decíroslo.

-Corta el rollo y suéltalo –dijo Kageyama enfadado, cogiéndole de la camiseta –Estoy harto de que andes siempre con ese misterio de por medio a la hora de hablar.

Yachi se interpuso entre ambos e hizo que Kageyama se relajara y soltara a Hinata.

-Por favor, Hinata. No podemos estar así… -Rogó la rubia.

Hinata se apoyó en una de las barandillas de la elevación y comenzó a hablar mirando el suelo.

-Hace dieciséis años, en la guerra espacio-temporal, como ya sabréis el tiempo y el espacio se distorsionaron y un montón de fluctuaciones afectaron el universo y toda la vida en él –suspiró profundamente –Pero pasó algo más que nunca fue dicho a la población…

Yachi y Kageyama miraron atentos a Hinata, sin perder detalle alguno de sus palabras.

-Los niños nacidos en ese año fueron dañados por dichas fluctuaciones. Digamos que nuestro tiempo y espacio está en otra onda distinta a la del universo.

El moreno lo miró con el ceño fruncido y colocó los brazos en jarra.

-Traduce.

-¿Somos más vulnerables a esas fluctuaciones espacio-temporales? –intentó responder la rubia.

El pelirrojo asintió, poniéndose la mano en la frente para secarse el sudor.

-Somos inestables en ese sentido y a la vez tenemos la habilidad de ser más idóneos para producir una brecha en el espacio-tiempo.

-¿Y que tendrá eso que ver con que toda la ciudad haya quedado desierta?

-Están comenzando a capturar a esos niños y a toda la gente que ha estado en contacto con ellos. Aislarlos de la población y retenerlos para evitar una supuesta catástrofe.

Yachi juntó sus manos y agarró a Hinata para atraer su atención.

-¿Y por qué no lo han impedido antes?

-Por humanidad, digamos. Los derechos humanos no permiten que una generación entera fuera privada de la vida por algo que no se sabe si podría volver a pasar.

Hinata correspondió el agarré de Yachi, sujetándola para que dejara de temblar.

-Si estás con nosotros no te pasará nada.

Kageyama miró de reojo a Hinata y éste, percatándose de ello, le respondió con una desafiante mirada.

-Vas a dejar que se vaya ella sola por ahí, ¿cuándo puede ser capturada y permanecer años enteros recluida, hasta que la alerta de catástrofe desaparezca?

La rubia miró a Kageyama quien volvió la mirada y comenzó a observar a su alrededor.

-¿Quién se encarga de capturar a la gente?

Hinata sonrió a la chica y apretó su agarre.

-Normalmente suelen contratar a grupos caza recompensas quienes lo hacen todo a modo de secuestro.

El moreno comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta la desierta ciudad con las manos en los bolsillos y Hinata y Yachi pisándole los talones.

-Es un problema tras otro –miró al horizonte con los ojos entornados como si estuviera recapacitando sobre algo -¿y tú por qué has venido hasta aquí? –le preguntó a Yachi.

Hitoka se señaló a sí misma mientras sacaba el _capturador_ y leía la misión.

-"Informar al ayuntamiento de Pirita de la alerta por hordas de pokémon peligrosos en las ciudades."

-Los caza recompensas suelen usar _pokémon_ de gran envergadura para capturar a la gente, así que debe ser por eso.

Un silencio se produjo entre los tres. Todos sabían perfectamente lo que aquello significaba, no estaban allí por una casualidad, pero a pesar de todo no entendía como podían mandar capturarle después de encomendarle aquella misión…

Salvo que su objetivo no fuera recluirlos como a los demás…

Hinata giró la vista y miró, para su mala suerte, como una horda de _Luxray_ se abalanzaba sobre ellos y comenzaban a echar chispas y a cargar sus pelajes.

-¡KAGEYAMA! ¡YACHI!-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más; una descarga de voltios le recorrió todo el cuerpo al igual que a sus compañeros, haciendo que quedaran inconscientes al momento. Sintió como su vista se iba volviendo negra, hasta que lentamente veía como las patas de los _Luxray_ se iban volviendo borrosas y unas cuantas personas se acercaban hasta ellos.

-Excelente trabajo, doctor.

-¿Está segura de que quiere hacerle esto después de haberle mandado a buscar la _diamansfera_?

-El deber de una madre es el de criar a su hijo y hacerle ver que el mundo no es tan fácil como parece –la mujer se acercó lentamente al muchacho pelirrojo, acariciándole el pelo.

-Eres muy obediente, Shouyou. Tu madre está orgullosa de ti.

Espero que os haya gustado Y PERDÓN POR ESTA INCREIBLE ESPERA PARA ESTA SHIET.

Nos vemoooooss.


End file.
